character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Mxyzptlk
Summary Mister Mxyzptlk is a whimsical, reality bending imp from the 5th dimension and a frequent foe of Superman. Rarely malicious, Mxyzptlk spends his days waiting for opportunities to mess with his favorite Kryptonian, killing time with every alternate version of Superman to ease his boredom. Despite his childish and playful tendencies, he is a dangerous entity to ignore, as his god-like abilities allow him to bend space and time to his whim, making him a truly terrifying opponent if he feels like "playing supervillain". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Mr. Mxyzptlk Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond time Classification: 5th-Dimensional Imp Powers and Abilities: |-|Regular powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness/Breaking, Toon Force, Magic/5th Dimensional Technology (Depending on the interpretation), Flight/levitation, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Intangibility, Duplication, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Biological Manipulation, Astral Projection (Shown here), Probability Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Healing & Resurrection of others, Size Manipulation, Immersion, BFR, Explosion Manipulation |-|Higher-Dimensional powers=The following powers have shown working against fellow higher-dimensional beings or structures; Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (A 5th-Dimensional being who transcends time across all infinite universes of the multiverse, being one with all infinite versions of himself. Compared to him, 3-D beings are spatially flat), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond time. 5D Imps can freely move through time and Hypertime. Perceives all past, present and future across all universes simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Mr.Mxyzptlk exists as a single entity across all universes, perceiving all of time simultaneously. As the Mxy Twins, he wrote the Encyclopedia Universal, a book containing virtually all information on everything in existence Weaknesses: His comical and lighthearted personality means that he rarely acts seriously or uses a fraction of his true power. Will be banished to the 5th Dimension for up to 90 days if he is forced / tricked to speak or write his name backwards. However, this weakness is self-imposed and can be ignored should Mxyzptlk desire. Feats *When holding his power, Emperor Joker could destroy the multiverse. *Restrained and impersonated The Spectre of the Injustice continuity, although Mxy was corrupted by his energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, etc.: *When holding his power, Emperor Joker altered the memories and personalities of many people in the universe. *With a 1% of his power made Superman remember his lost memories. Transmutation, Petrification and/or Biological Manipulation: *When holding his power, Emperor Joker reshaped most of the universe at his image, altered the biology of others and petrified Steel and Wonder Woman. Probability Manipulation: *When holding his power, Emperor Joker put Mxyzptlk's astral projection in a repeated pattern of him getting a lethal accident, which Joker wasn't constantly making. Plot Manipulation: *When holding his power, Emperor Joker wrote the characters he was manipulating, and claimed that everything they think, say, do, feel and see is because he makes it so. *Mxyzptlk can hold moments of reality as comicbook pages in his hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Galactic Gladiator (Ben 10) Galactic Gladiator's Profile (Both were Low 1-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Villains Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Logic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Immersion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 1